


Sacrifice

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fanvids, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's life has become something out of a fairy-tale, complete with magic powers and prince charming. But it's not too long before things turn into a nightmare and she can't be sure if happily-ever after is guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used up to 5x08

**Song:**  Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)

**Artist:**  Florence + The Machine

**Length:**  2:54

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  55MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/6xxGcr5ektc)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?iegg7mx0bkls5nc)

 

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/147231300676/title-sacrifice-song-rabbit-heart-raise-it-up)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?iegg7mx0bkls5nc
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/147231300676/title-sacrifice-song-rabbit-heart-raise-it-up
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/6xxGcr5ektc
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
